love beyond pain
by Berribex112
Summary: Naruto and hinata are in the same school, konoah high, they have never talked until one day he finds her knocked out. He takes her to the hospital were they begin there friendship. But hinata has a secret that could ruin her life if it goes to far
1. New found friendship

Hi guys this is my new story for Naruto and Hinata I hope you like it. I got a bit of help from voodooprincess1331 with like grammar and tips on how to make the story better so visit her story; she has done an amazing NaruHina story. You should definitely check it out! Anyway, hope you like it.

Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Im a junior at the Konoha High School. The schools football team is blessed to have me on there team otherwise they would never win even though they dont notice my coolness but ill show them. I have awesome friends, but unfortunately not a girlfriend yet, but then again I'm not really looking at the moment; Sakura has already been taken by Sasuke, so I just gave up.

It was a sunny day when I was on my way to football practice, I usually do on a Wednesday after school. As I was walking through the gloomy halls I saw a girl surrounded by three guys. She seemed quite shy. She didn't look to be in trouble, so I shook it off and went to practice. I entered the sweaty and smelly changing rooms to get changed and headed out to the field. As I came out of the changing room i saw the huge green field. I breathed in, and the scent of freshly cut grass filled my nose. The sun beam down on me and I looked up at the blue sky I saw white fluffy clouds dotted around with a few birds flying above me. My eyes turned towards the sun and it blinded me a bit, so I turned my eyes toward the field and I noticed that the rest of the team was already there. I walked over to them on the soft grass, some were sitting down and some were standing talking.

"Hey guys."

I waved to everybody. Everyone smiled at me, except for the emo guy, Sasuke, who just glared at me. That guy really gets on my nerves; he is the most popular person in school and all the girls love him. What does he have that I don't?

"Hey, where's Kakashi? Isn't he supposed to be here by now?"

Kiba turned to look at me with disbelief in his eyes. "You should know by now that he is always late, Naruto. He may be the coach, but it seems he always has something better to do," he giggled a bit.

"Speak of the devil," Shikamaru said with a slight chuckle

Kakashi walked up to us all, as usual, with that pervy book of his in his hands with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late,"

Kakashi said with his usual innocent tone.

All the guys turned towards him and Kiba spoke up.

"Why are you always late, anyway?"

All the guys around me moved closer to Kakashi, waiting for the answer.

"Umm... well... That's not important right now. We need to practice,"

he said while scratching the back of his head. I saw a couple of the guys pout as they walked over to their usual positions.

"Naruto, try not to get in my way this time,"

Sasuke called over to me with his usual emotionless face. I just ignored him.

The whistle blew and I ran towards the ball the other team had grabbed it first, I saw the ball heading towards me and I got ready to tackle. I kicked my leg out for the ball and got the ball from Shikamaru who didn't seem to care and I began dribbling the ball towards the goal. The sun was shining on the white painted metal rim and it burned my eyes a bit when I looked at it. I noticed Choji running towards me and he tried to get the ball, but I managed to keep it away from him by pretending to go one way but going the other. I was near the goal and I kicked the white and black leather ball towards the goal. Kiba tried to stop it, but he went head first into the grass and the ball flew into the goal.

"Yeah! In your face Sasuke!"

He just huffed and turned away

"Good work, Naruto."

I smiled back at Kakashi. We all practiced for a little longer until we were all sweaty and hot. Most of the guys went home, as well as Kakashi, and I was left to clear up.

"Stupid Kakashi, leaving me to clear all the balls and cones up."

It took me about thirty minutes to clear up because the field was so huge; I had to go to each corner to get the balls because the guys had kicked them over there just to make my job harder. After I was finished, I went into the smelly and wet changing rooms and got changed back into my uniform which didn't smell too nice from being in the smelly lockers, so i sprayed it with my deodorant.

"Oh I need to go get my books!"

After putting my bag on my back I made my way down the blue halls and headed towards my locker thats when I saw a purple haired girl collapsed in the floor. I ran up to her to see her and lifted her up a bit i saw her face covered with blood and her eyes swollen

"Hey are you okay? ...Wake up!"

When she didn't wake up, I knew I had to take her to the hospital. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to the entrance.

'Umm I cant really take her on my bike 'I thought.

So I knew I would have to run. It was a bitterly cold day so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her, she already looked pale enough. I ran as fast as I could towards the hospital the cold air went right through me and sent shivers up and down my body, and then it began to rain a bit. The hospital is a mile away from the school and it felt like forever before we got there.

When I got to the hospital the warmth engulfed me and the smell of disinfectant filled my nose. I looked for the desk when I spotted it I ran to it on the shiny tile floors. "Help! She won't wake up and it looks like she's taken quite a beating!"

"Follow me."

I followed the nurse down the yellow bare hall into a private room where she told me to put her down on the bed. "Do you know her name?"

" It's Hinata Hyuga; she's in my homeroom."

"Look after her for a moment while I go get a doctor and call her family."

I nodded and turned my attention to the pale girl lying on the bed.

"I hope she'll be okay. I wonder what happened to her. Oh no, what if it was those boys I saw surrounding her, what if it's my fault that she's hurt?" I thought to myself i began to feel really guilty.

Her eyes began to open and she looked right into my blue eyes. I smiled at her, and her eyes widened, her face went red.

"Hey, are you okay, Hinata?"

She looked around and looked at me, completely puzzled.

"...N-naruto, w-where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. I found you collapsed on the floor at school. what happened?" There was a long silence, and we just looked at each other.

"Umm.. well s-some boys w-were surrounding me a-and I d-didn't do w-what they wanted so they b-beat me." My face grew angry and I think she noticed how annoyed I was.

"Those scum... I'll get them, I swear!"

I tried to calm down for her sake; I think she's been through enough. "How are you feeling, Hinata?"

"I think I'm okay."

She got her legs out of the bed and tried to stand up, but her legs gave out. She fell, but I quickly got behind her and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. She was warm and her long hair flew in my face, and it smelt sweet - it was one of those smells that you can't describe. I placed her back on the plain white bed.

"I'm going to go see where the doctor is. It's been at least a half an hour since that woman left." I smiled at her.

"N-Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for bringing me here."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome. It's not like I could have just left you on the floor to die."

She smiled and I realized that she actually looked kind of cute; I never really noticed before.

As I walked down the barren halls I saw Hinata's family in the waiting area. They saw me and motioned me over to them.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Neji Hyuga asked.

"I'm the one who brought your cousin here, Neji."

"Thanks, Uzumaki," Neji said with a slight bit of gratitude in his tone. A woman with the same coloured hair as Hinata walked up to me and gave me a hug, which caught me off guard.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter here."

She seemed so gentle and caring, and it made me feel warm inside. I noticed some bruises and cuts on her arm, but I didn't think much of it. I saw a grumpy man standing behind Hinata's mum, so I held my hand out to him

"Hi. I assume your Hinata's dad? Nice to meet you."

He glared at me with cold eyes. "Step dad," he said it so coldly it sent shivers down my spine. He never shook my hand, so I just awkwardly put it down to my side.

Neji pulled me over to the side.

"Don't mind him too much. He doesn't really like any guy that knows Hinata"

I instantly thought that it was the whole father not wanting to lose his daughter thing.

"Ah I get it, no worries," I said to Neji, who just looked at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. I just assumed he was worrying about his cousin.

"Don't worry; she's fine. I was just with her."

I just remembered why I left the room in the first place. "I have to go now, bye Neji!" I waved as I ran on the squeaky floor to the desk. I walked up to the same woman, who had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi, I was just wondering when the doctor was going to be seeing Hinata Hyuga?" She looked up at me from her computer with a forced smile.

"There should be a doctor on his way now, so just be patient."

I thought I should get back to Hinata so she wasn't alone in the cold room. I walked slowly through the yellow hall with a few nurses and doctors walking about. I knocked on the door that Hinata was in and I heard a quiet

"come in." I opened the door to see that Hinata had been cleaned up, but still had quite a few bruises on her face. I walked in and that same sweet smell had filled the room. I smiled at her as I walked up to her bed.

Hinatas POV

The boy who I've loved for years was now walking towards me with a huge grin on his face, his wonderfully blue eyes glistening as a ray of sun peaked through the curtains and hit his face. My heart raced faster with every step he took towards me, and I felt my face heat up as he knelt down next to my bed.

" The lady at the desk said a doctor should be here soon." he said with softness coating his voice.

"thank you N-Naruto,"

I choked a little while speaking and it made me even more nervous around him. He was about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted. The door creaked open and I felt a gust of cool wind flow in and through my hair. I saw the doctor enter my room.

I hope he doesn't notice. I thought to myself

"How are you feeling, Hinata?"

The doctor asked. I just nodded my head - I'm not good with new people.

"Let me have a look at your wounds." He reached his hand out and gently grabbed my arm and examined it. "Your injuries are not serious, but some of these wounds are quite old; has this happened before?" I started to panic. I knew what they were from, but I couldn't tell him

"Oh those are just from when I fell a while back." I smiled in hope that he would believe me.

"Okay, I'll go get a nurse to patch you up and then you can go home."

I nodded and thanked the doctor. I heard a sigh come from Naruto. "You okay N-Naruto?" I asked, and he looked up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Never better. I'm just glad you're okay." When he said that, I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my hands. I gasped as I felt some bigger hands surround my small ones. My eyes slowly made there way to Naruto, who was now holding my hands. He was blushing a bit, but still managed to smile at me.

Well hope you guys liked it I will try to update soon. Tell me what you thought. Give me some ideas as well thanks.


	2. Painful life

Hey guys hope your enjoying my story. I need some ideas for the next chapter. Please help. Oh and check out voodooprincess1331 naruhina story its great. It was my inspiration for this story. Enjoy. Oh and I dont own naruto. Oh and to narutowolf who sent the review about naruto having a child but no pregnancy was that for this story or did u want me to do a short story about it?

Her hands were so soft and delicate she seemed so kind and gentle I never realised how nice she was. Im going to make sure we become friends. I left the hospital and had a long walk home in the cold and dark.

It's been a week since the accident hinata had. Since then we have become close friends and we hang out with each other as well as all our friends every day.

"Hey Hinata" she looked up from her locker with a smile on her face she waved back at me. I made my way across the blue laminate floor up to hinata.

"Hey Naruto" I smiled at her

"how have you been?" I said to her. She closed her locker

"I've been fine you?," "fine, what happened to your hand theres loads of scratches on it?" she looked really worried when I asked

"Oh that... I just tripped and fell with a glass in my hand and it smashed on my hand" I grabbed her hand gently and looked at it I saw her blush and it made me smile

"there's not any glass in it still is there?" she shook her head

""I made sure there wasn't" I looked at her with concern

""you sure it's okay, your not in pain are you" she giggled at my worried voice

"I'm fine Naruto" she pulled her hand away from mine gently and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

We began to walk to our home room, we talked most of the way and I realized how much she has changed, she used to be so quite and shy but now she's more open with me shes still shy at times but it's kinda cute. I sat down in my seat on the middle row at the end. Hinata sat behind me and she got her timetable out.

"What do you have first?" she looked at me with her lavender eyes

" I have maths" she looked disappointed

"what do u have Naruto?" I racked my brain for the answer but couldn't find it

"umm im not sure I'll check" just as I was about to get my timetable I heard the door open and close, our homeroom teacher, Iruka had walked in he sat down he began to read the register out. When he had done that I turned back around to hinata and we just chatted until the bell for first period rang.

The school day went by slowly all the lessons dragged on for what seemed like forever. The only good part about it was hanging out with hinata and all my other friends at Lunch time even though the food is rubbish it's still a fun time me and the guys played a little football and the girls sat under the tree and talked I saw Hinata glance over every so often and when I caught her she quickly looked down at her hands and I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

The cool breeze was seeping through the door which hit my legs making them cold and I felt goose bumps form on my legs. My eyes traveled all around the outside world from the bright, clear blue sky to the cars zooming by.

"Hey naruto" I turned around to see my shiny haired friend jogging up and down on the spot

"Oh hey Lee how's it going?" Lee was his usual energetic self

"everything is going fine, I'm now on my daily 100 lap jog around the school, so I will be on my way"

"okay bye Lee" he waved and went zooming outside and dissappeared nearly in an instant. As I watched him run off, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder my gaze turned around to see Hinata's smiling face, her smile was so contagious that you just had to smile once you saw hers.

"You ready?" I asked her, she nodded and we began walking into the warm sunlight. I always walk her home now, I have to walk by her house anyway because we live on the same street. We walked down the stoney path, the sun was beaming down on her pale skin it made her look even more beautiful. What am I thinking, I shook my head to get the thought out of my head she gave me a weird look which made me smile. I rubbed the back of my head feeling like an idiot. Before I knew it we were at her house. I watched as she walked up the stairs to her door I waved and she waved back.

"Bye Hinata see you tomorrow" she smiled

"bye Nauto" she entered her house and closed the door. I made my way home, to the uzamaki residence.

Hinata POV

As soon as I opened my door the heat came pouring out and warmed my body nearly instantly, I waved goodbye to Naruto and stepped into my warm, cosy home and closed the door. I slipped my shoes off and neatly placed them on the rack. I stepped into the soft and warm red carpet and I saw my step dad sitting down on the sofa reading his newspaper.

"Hello sir I'm back from school" his deep brown eyes turned towards me

"good, now get me something to eat"

My feet shuffled towards the kitchen and I grabbed the cold, silver fridge handle and pulled it open I felt the cold air hit my face as I reached in and grabbed the watermelon and placed it on the worktop. I closed the fridge door and walked over to the cupboard and got a plate out and set it down. I cut the watermelon up and placed two slices on the plate and put the rest back in the fridge. My hands wrapped around the edges of the plate, I picked the plate up and walked over to were my dad was sitting.

"I hope this is okay sir" he looked at the melon and took it roughly, I flinched a bit at his sudden reaction.

"This is fine now go do your homework"

I nodded "Yes sir" I walked quickly up the squeaky stairs and ran into my room.

I collapsed on my bed and let out a big sigh.

"I was lucky this time" I thought to myself.

"I better do my homework" as I shuffled off my bed my foot hit my bag of off my bed making a loud bang I hope my dad didn't hear it. But when I heard foot steps coming towards my room I stared to panic I quickly pick up my bag and got my homework out of it and ran to my desk pretending to do it. When I heard the knock on my door my heart skipped a beat

"c-come in" my heart was racing as I waited for the door to open, to my relief it was my mum she saw me sigh and she smiled

"are you okay I heard a loud bang" I looked up at her with a smile

" im fine it was just my bag"

she giggled a bit "sorry to scare you"

I shook my head "dont worry about it"

"okay ill leave you to do your homework, dinner will be done in about 20 minutes so make sure you come down" I nodded and she left my room.

My eyes scanned over the homework but I just couldn't concentrate on it so I thought I would just get some fresh

air. I spun my chair around to face my balcony doors and I reached for both the door nobs, they were cold and a bit wet, I turned both of them and swung both of the doors open. I stepped outside and I felt a pleasant,cool breeze. It relaxed me, I scanned the sky for the brightest star, it was above narutos house, or so it looked from were I was. "Dad I wish you were still here with me, mum and Neji, I miss you" My eyes never left that star until I heard a loud call.

"Hinata come down for dinner now!" When I heard these words I began to panic my legs ran as fast as they could into my room then out and down the stairs.

As I was about to sit down I heard a sigh coming from Neji.

"What wrong Neji"

he looked at me with sleepy eyes "I've had a tough day and I'm shattered"

I looked at him with sarcastic puppy dog eyes

"poor Neji" he glared at me but I knew he wanted to smile. I could act natural when Neji was with us it was a nice change. Mum was in the kitchen dishing up our dinner. The smell of bbq chicken filled the room my nose welcomed the gorgeous smell. I nearly drooled because I was so hungry, when I heard mums footsteps coming towards us I could already taste it. She placed all the plates down in front of us

"thanks for the food" we all said in union. We all ate and had a bit of a laugh.

"Im now going" those word to me and mum were hell, Neji always leaves after dinner to go study with his friend's he usually stays out all night, and that's the time me and mum dread. She held my hand as we smiled and waved Neji off he closed the door and every part of my body went cold.

"So where should we begin" he said it so coldly mums grip on my hand tightened.

My eyes began to slowly open, my eyes were stiff as if something hard was on my eyelids. I lifted my arm to touch my eyes but my arm hurt to much to move it. My whole body ached. My eyes were now fully open and I noticed I was on the stairs. My eyes scanned the room for mum and I saw her in the middle of the floor. It took all of my will power to move over to mum

"mum... mum wake up" she opened her eyes and gave me her sorry smile, tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. She pulled me into an embrace and we cried in each others arms.

" Im sorry that I got us into this mess I'm so sorry" we continued to cry.

" You better go get cleaned up" I nodded and used every ounce of my strength to get up and walk up to the bathroom. I gasped once I saw my reflection in the mirror. Blood was all over my face all dry and crusty now I know the reason my eyes were so stiff.

"Why, why does he do this do us".

Well what do you think. I know I'm mean but ya never now What's going to happen. Anymore ideas for this story will be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think so far.


	3. shocking truth

Hi guys. Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Things are going to get really interesting soon.

While I was washing the blood of off my face I began crying because with every stroke of the cloth on my face was agony. All the blood was finally of off my face, I went over to the mirror to see how bad the damage was this time. My eyes widened once I saw how my face had changed. Nearly my whole face was covered with deep purple bruises with little patches of white.

"How on earth am I going to hide this from naruto, not even my cover up will hide all of this, he can't find out, I deserve to get beaten because i'm a bad person and i do bad things but he won't understand and he will overreact if he finds out"

I left the bathroom, with every step I took my whole body ached more. I reached my bedroom door and slowly opened it. My feet dragged along my purple carpet as a headed for my bed. I sat down on my bed and then I blacked out from the intense pain.

Dream

I walked down the stairs to see a strange man with my mum and dad.

"Mummy?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She didnt answer so i looked to my dad

"Daddy?" he turned around to me and stared at me with the same eyes i had.

"Just go back to upstairs please" i heard the worry in his voice.

The strange man had a knife in his hand, he looked at me with cold eyes. He opened his mouth and i froze

"you're not going anywhere brat"

his voice shot through my body like cold ice blades. My dad turned back around to him

"leave her out of this John" he glared at him with cold eyes

"I'm going to take what you took from me"

I was still frozen in place, I saw the strange guy run at me with his knife pointing at me, my heart raced as he sped towards me i knew he was going to stab me so I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

"Noooo, daddy!"

Tears came pouring out of my purple eyes, before the guy got to me my dad had jumped in front of me and got stabbed in the chest, the guy had realized what he had done and ran off. I saw blood oozing out of his chest as he turned around to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hinata, my dear daughter don't you ever forget how much I love you and your mum, I want the both of you to live happy lives and make sure you look after your mother for me" I heard my mum cry in the background.

"Daddy, it sounds like you're saying goodbye, don't leave me" he touched my cheek with his hand and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I have to go live with the angels now but daddy will always love you and mummy and if you ever miss me just find the brightest star and that will be me looking over you" he had tears running down his cheeks as his eyes slowly closed and he left me and mum alone in the harsh, cold world.

End of dream

My body flung up from the bed my whole body was covered with sweat and my cheeks felt wet, I had been crying through that dream. I never wanted to relive that horrid day when my father died right before my eyes, I was only about 7 when that dreadful day happened and I will never forget that mans face. He never got caught for murdering my dad but I swear if I ever see his face again I will kill him.

My body had taken quite a beating and I hurt all over, I didnt bother to get changed I just snuggled under my blanket and began to think of why I had gotten beaten today.

"Oh, now I remember it was because I acted sarcastically to neji, he absolutely hates sarcasm and specially to his favourite child, neji isn't even his son"

I eventually fell into sleep and had a peaceful dream. My eyes were heavy as I slowly opened them to search for my noisy alarm clock that disturbed my slumber. I turned it off and move my legs of off my bed and placed my feet on the floor. Even my feet hurt, I slowly made my way to my bathroom. Once I was in there I turned on the shower, got undressed and got in. The warm water soothed all my aches it's like they melted away with the water. My makeup was on the sink below the mirror so I made my way over to it. The makeup bag was mainly filled with cover up I picked up the thickest cover up I had and started to plaster it all over my face and neck. My cover up had actually manned to cover up all of my bruises on my face and neck.

The front door opened and I knew that neji was back home I quickly got changed, my body still ached but I've gotten used to ignoring it.

Neji smiled at me while I was coming down the stairs

"Morning hinata" he smiled at me and it made me feel happy

"Morning Neji" i smiled back

It even hurt to smile but i tried not to show the pain. My step dad was in his usual seat with the newspaper. He looked round to me with cold eyes i could almost feel cold daggers piercing my skin.

"hinata dear can you make me a coffee please?"

It always sent shivers down my spine when he talked to me nicely, but i knew it was only because neji was here.

"yes sir"

Oh crap i called him sir in front of neji but luckily he didnt think to much of it and sat down next to him. I made my way into the kitchen, it was quite warm so i decided to open the window. After i did that i opened the wooden cupboard i felt a slight breeze coming from the window and it relaxed me. The kettle began to boil as i was putting all the ingredients into the mug i heard the little switch click back up and i knew it was ready. My fingers wrapped around the handle i lifted it up and poured enough water into the mug. i walked over to the fridge and opened it and reached inside for the milk, it was cold to the touch but it helped sooth the pain in my hand. The cap fell to the surface as i unscrewed it i lifted the carton up and poured in enough milk. Once i had put everything back in its place i wrapped my fingers around the mugs handle and walked over to my step dad.

"here you go, hope its okay"

he looked at me with those same cold eyes and gave me an empty smile.

"Thanks sweetie" i smiled back at him and walked back upstairs to get my school bag ready.

The sun beamed down on me as i stood outside my house. My hair was up in a ponytail, i felt the wind gently hit my skin, it was such a lovely day i felt relaxed. I heard heavy footsteps coming closer towards me, my eyes gazed over in the direction they were coming from and i noticed my yellow haired friend running towards me. He stopped right in front of me and bent over with his hands on his knees breathing heavy.

"sorry i'm late hinata" he said while still panting

I smiled at him "Its okay naruto, but we better get going before we're late"

He smiled at me and agreed we walked a bit down the ray stoney path the sun the weather was so tranquil.

"hey hinata" i looked at him with my purple eyes, he seemed different

"yeah"

"ya know you shouldn't wear so much cover up, you look beautiful without it"

my eyes grew wide and my heart raced, did he really just call me beautiful, i felt my cheeks heat up, i knew that if i didnt have all this cover up on my face i would be bright red.

"t-thanks naruto" for the first time in ages i stuttered again.

Naruto's POV

Why do i feel like this, my heart won't stop racing when i'm with her, i'm always more nervous and my head is all over the place. I think i'm coming down with something.

"ya know you shouldn't wear so much cover up, you look beautiful without it" i felt my cheeks warm up as i told her what i thought. Come to think about it she never used to wear that much makeup, she looked so much nicer without it but she still looks lovely now.

Before i knew it we were already at school, time flew by so quickly when i'm with her. We collected all our stuff we needed for the day from our deep blue, metal lockers and walked down the packed hallway to our homeroom class. I sat in my usual seat and so did hinata, hinata seemed really off today so i decided to leave her alone during our homeroom session.

It was now lunch time and we all met at our usual space under the big tree at the end of the field, we all sat under the tree and we ate our lunch, hinata looked really tired but something else was wrong with her but i just couldn't figure it out. I got up and walked over to we're hinata was sitting.

"hinata can i speak with you please" she looked at me worried, she nodded and got up. We walked away from the others so that they couldn't see or hear us.

"Hinata what's wrong, i've noticed that you're not yourself today" she looked really worried when I said that and that's when I knew she was hiding something.

"I...im just tired thats all" she smiled but I saw through it. I grabbed her shoulders, she squeezed her eyes shut and she winced in pain.

"Hinata whats wrong" she knew I was worried becasue I saw it in her lilac eyes.

" Its nothing really" I needed to see what was wrong.

"If its nothing then take of your cardigan so I can see. She went really pale, even more than usual, and she looked so panicked and worried.

"I can't" I was getting annoyed now, my friend is hurting and she won't even let me help. I wrapped my arms around her and gently pulled her into an embrace. " I need to know whats wrong otherwise I wont be able to help, your my friend I dont want to see you hurt" before she could answer I pulled down her cardigan to revel her arms and sholders. My eyes widened at the sight her arms were covered with deep purple bruises and deep cuts her shoulders were the same shade of purple, she stood there in complete shock and then began to cry.

" Hinata..." she ran of crying before I could ask anything.

Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. And also thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you know who you are :D


	4. Naruto sees the truth

Hey guys Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot. I don't own naruto or any other characters accept Hinata's step dad unfortunately.

For the rest of the day I didnt see hinata at all, she didn't even wait for me to walk her home. I need to know what happened to her, that can't happen from a fall or something like that, im going to call on her house and ask her. As I was about to leave school I spotted neji."

Hey neji" he turned round and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey dont you usually walk home with hinata?" I nodded

"Yeah but... uh never mind, aren't you going home"

"No I always stay back an hour today to catch up on my school work"

"Oh okay well I'm going to get going, bye" I smiled and waved at him and he waved back. The walk to hinatas was long; the sun was still out and shining. The path felt like it went on forever. At last I was about 100 yards away from her house. I was worried about her. As I was about to step on the first step towards her house there was a high pitched scream it sounded like hinata, my heart raced as I ran up the stairs. I banged on the door with my fist

"Hinata are you okay!"I was about to knock again when the door swung open, I was met by a really annoyed man, he stared at me with the same cold eyes he gave me last time we met.

"What do you want?" His eyes were filled with hatred and darkness

"I heard hinata scream is she..." my eyes widened as I saw her in the floor holding her stomach. At that moment I didn't care about myself, I charged into her house and ran straight to her.

"Hinata whats wrong" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and shock and worry filled her face "Naruto look out!" I turned around and saw a fist flying towards my face. It collided with my cheek bone and I flew across the room, wow he has a strong punch. I shook my head to forget about the pain, my only concern was hinata.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE" His voice echoed through the whole house.

"I was worried about my friend, don't you even care that she was on the floor in pain" he looked at hinata and had a disgusted look on his face

"What that piece of trash on the floor, she's not worth anything if she can't do simple jobs" It all made sense now, he was the cause of all those cuts and bruises on her face and body. I felt my blood boil at what he said about my friend, no one treats them like trash. I stood up and charged at him, my fist flew at his face and it hit him, he fell to the ground. I took this as my opportunity to help hinata.

"Hinata are you okay" I saw her eyes scrunch together as she tried to move, I new she wasn't.

"I-im fine" she even managed to smile at me, my heart was breaking to see her in this state and how she was being treated.

" Let me see your stomach" she shook her head, but I wouldn't take no as an answer so I moved her hand to revel a huge burn, the burn was in the shape if an iron and it had burnt right through her top to her skin. He must have held it there for a long time to do that much damage.

"Did he..." she nodded.

"Hinata I'm so sorry " she turned her head and I began to here footsteps running towards me, I pushed her out of the way, I felt a fist force its way into my stomach and then eyes slowly opened and I saw my bedroom ceiling. I sat up really quickly which was a bad idea, my head was throbbing and my stomach felt like someone had stabbed me 7 times. Hinata! I shouldn't be worrying about myself I need to see if she's okay. I jumped out of my bed and I noticed I was still in my uniform. The door was opened slightly so I opened my door slowly so I didnt draw any attention. The stairs creaked a bit as I walked down; I had just reached the bottom of the stairs

"And where do you think your going"

I turned my head to see a very angry red head at the top of the stairs, I knew if I explained myself she would stop me so I legged it. As I ran to the door I heard her steps running down the stairs so fast, they got closer and closer to me, I was just about to open the door when I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me down.

"Ow, mum that hurt" she looked at me with a smirk on her face

"That's what you get for running, where were you going anyway?"

"I need to save hinata from her dad" she looked at me puzzled

"What do you mean save?"

"Her dad is beating her, and that's why I need to save her" she grew angry the same way I did when I found out.

"Is that why we found you out on the street because of him" I could hear the anger in her voice. I nodded and I thought she was going to explode.

"I'll get that little ass if it's the last thing I do!" she helped me up and she went storming outside.

"Mum wait let me sort it out please, he obviously doesn't like women and you'll get hurt" she saw the determinating in my eyes and gave in.

"Okay but be careful" she smiled at me but she said she would wait out the front incase anything happened.

Once I had climbed the stairs up to her door I rung the door bell, my heart raced as I waited for the door to open, wondering who will open the door, to my relief it was hinata. She looked at me with shock and began crying, her arms wrapped around me.

"Im so glad your okay naruto, I was so worried" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Im fine don't worry, but im more worried about you, you need to leave this place now" she looked up at me.

"I can't; I need to help my mum shes involved in this too, I can't leave" I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. Then an idea poped into my head

"Fine ill just report him to the police and you will both be free of him" she shook her head

"No, please don't tell anyone you cant, I deserve to be beaten, he my dad I don't want to see him go to jail" tears ran down her cheeks and worry filled her eyes, I couldn't resist I don't want to make her unhappy.

"Okay I wont tell anyone, but what if he goes to far and kills you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I could of saved you but didn't" she looked at me with shocked eyes

" He would never kill me or mum on purpose, I will be fine just please don't tell anyone" I nodded and pulled her closer.

She went back inside, it took all my will power to let her go. I walked over to mum and told her everything I could tell she didn't like the idea the same as me but she just walked away without a word.

School would be starting soon so I rushed inside and grabbed my bag and went to go meet hinata. My blue haired friend was waiting for me in front of her house.

"Hey hinata, sorry im late" she smiled at me but I knew she was still in pain.

" Its okay, lets go"

We walked to school the same way we did every day, we talked about random stuff on the way. I looked at her hand and I dont know why but I wanted to hold it, my hand slowly made its way to hers, I moved my fingers in between hers and I could tell she was shocked when she looked at me. She blushed madly which made me smile, I laughed nervously, I felt her grip on my hand tighten and I couldn't stop smiling.

Well hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Naruto now knows let's see what happens now. Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot.


	5. Do I love her

**hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews. i hope you will enjoy this chapter. I do not own naruto or any characters accept hinatas step dad unfortunately.**

We reached our homeroom and sat in our usual seats, the seats were cold and hard on your butt. I couldn't stop thinking about the pain she must be going through, it's taking all of my willpower to not tell anyone or to not drag her out of that house. I don't know why I can't tell anyone and its really frustrating.

"So hinata have you got any good lessons today?"

She looked up at me and I knew that she was still in pain, it was in her eyes.

"Yeah I have art first period" she smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Cool so do I" I smiled back at her. The least I can do for her is make her happy when shes away from that monster.

The bell rang, me and hinata walked through the dull and cold halls, I cracked a few jokes and she giggled. Her laugh was so sweet and it was so nice to see her smile. We reached the art room and as soon as I stepped in the smell of paint and glue filled my nose, paint covered the desks, there were sculptures and painting all over the large and warm room. She looked so interested in her work and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"So, what are you painting" I said to her as I leaned closer trying to see. She pulled her picture away in defence.

"You will have to wait till I finish it" she gave me a cheeky smile and carried on painting. The teacher was walking around to see everyone's work and I haven't even started. I quickly searched for the nearest paint brush and found a tatie, prickly old brush and began to search for the paint palette, I saw it in front if hinata and went to reach for it.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled at me, I was so occupied getting everything I needed I hadn't noticed that I had knocked the water all over her.

"I'm.. sorry hinata" after I said that I burst out laughing, she tried to stay serious but she burst out laughing as well. The teacher had walked up to us and i looked up at him trying not laugh.

"What is so funny?" he sounded really grumpy as he glared at us, i really wanted to laugh because his face looked so funny.

"I.. accidently spilt some water on hinata" his face turned from grumpy to unamused

"and why is that funny" i shrugged my shoulders and he rolled his eyes at me

"well since its your fault you better take her to the nurses office to get her dried and dressed" i smiled and stood up

"yes sir" i saluted him and he pointed to the door

"out!" she quickly jumped out of her seat and we both walked quickly to the door.

As soon as we stepped outside the room we both started laughing our asses of, his face looked so ridiculous. We continued down the yellow halls and I looked down at hinata, her top was tight on her and see through from the water. The scar on her stomach was easily seen, i began to panic in case anyone was walking through the halls and saw the huge iron print, i took my jacket off and chucked it over her, she looked at me confused and i looked down to her stomach, she followed my gaze and once she saw it she quickly wrapped my jacket around her.

"thanks" she said softly. i nodded and smiled at her. We made it to the nurses office after a long walk, i knocked on the cold, glass door and it rattled like it was about to fall off. There was a long silence so I just walked in, the room was mainly white with a few splashes of yellow. Beds were dotted around the large room and medical kits were all around the room attached to the walls. I turned to hinata

"Do you have any spare clothes" she nodded her head.

"Yeah I have gym today so I could wear that, its in my bag"

H**inata's POV**

I reached into my bag and moved all sorts of books and other junk out of the way, my hand touched something and it rustled so pulled it out and it was my gym uniform in a Walmart bag. Naruto began to walk of and as if a magnet was pulling me i followed him.

"you should go get changed before art finishes"

he giggles slightly and my heart jumped, his laugh was so sweet and pure. I nodded and grabbed my bag then i began to search for the nearest bed with curtains around it, there was one about 3 meters away so i headed for that one

"can you look after my bag please"

i saw him nod his head so i closed the curtains and began undressing. My scar has been getting worse because I had run out of burn cream a while back. Its really painful but i can't let anyone notice especially Naruto.

Pain shot through my stomach as i lifted my arms to take of my wet top, i chucked it onto the bed and began rummaging through my gym bag for my long sleeved red top, it was at the bottom of the old bag, I shook it up and down to get it from under my shoes and tracksuit bottoms. I slipped into the soft, red jumper it hurt a bit as it brushed past the burn.

" You nearly done in there" he laughed and I knew he was joking around

"Yeah just a sec" I quickly got my trousers out of the bag and dragged the ones on me down my legs and off my feet. My trousers on the bed where inside out which made me waste more time, i quickly slipped them on and i grabbed my school shoes and put them back on. i put my wet clothes into the plastic bag and slowly opened the curtains.

"Naruto i.." his hand covered my mouth and he pushed me back into the curtained area.

"shh someones coming" his body was so close to me i couldn't help but blush. My heart was beating so fast I swear it was going to leap out of my chest. Foot steps were getting closer.

" Hello, is anyone in here?" A womans voice rang through the room. Me and naruto panicked.

" Quickly hide under the covers"

" Were are u going to hide" I said while getting under

"Well there is only one place, so ill have to join you"

My face heated up like it was on fire, me in the same bed as naruto, just the thought made me dissy. He got on top of me and pulled the covers over with just his head showing.

" Just leave it to me" I nodded and he smiled at me.

He was so close to me, his chest was right above my face and my heart was going mental. I heard the curtains open and naruto directed his attention to the person that opened it.

"Oh are you okay?"

"Uhhh it's my stomach it hurts could I rest here for a while" even I could tell he was lying.

" Yeah sure, but how come your so high of off the bed" I could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Oh there...pillows, it helps my stomach"

" Well okay then, oh well you be okay if I step out for a minute" he nodded his head and I let out a sigh.

Naruto's POV

I let out a sigh as I saw the nurse leave

"You okay hinata" she nodded and I began to push myself away from her. She looked really red in the face. I placed my hand on her forehead.

" You okay, your really hot" she nodded really fast and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"im fine" she looked up at me and my heart done flips. I don't know why I feel like this but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. The bottom sheet was slippery as I pushed away from hinata, I was trying not to fall but my hand slipped and I fell. I stopped just in time, mine and Hinata's lips were so close and I could feel her breathing on me. As if something or someone pushed me I moved closer and our lips touched, her eyes were in shock but they slowly closed along with mine. Our lips moved in sync, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop until something clicked and I pulled away.

"I'm... im sorry hinata I shouldn't have done that"

I got up and ran out, I heard her call out to me but I ignored her. How could I do that to her im so stupid. I continued to run until I heard the bell for the second lesson rang, people came flooding out of every door as I made my way down the hall to my gym class.

"Naruto, heads up" my gaze shot up from my feet to kiba who yelled at me. He threw the basket ball at me and I caught the orange rubber ball and began to dribble it down the shiny floor to the hoop. I doged shikamaru and threw the ball to the hoop but it bounced of the red rim and sasuke caught it and dribbled it down the other end of the court. But to be honest I couldn't care less right now my mind was only on hinata and what I did, the thing that is worrying me the most is that I really enjoyed it, am I in love with her it would make sense I mean I had to move on from sakura at one point but this feels a lot different from sakura, ahhh I'm so confused my emotions are all over the place. I'll just put it to the back of my mind and focus on everything else.

It's now lunch, finally I can relax. I collected my lunch and went to our usual spot under the big tree. My feet were greeted by the soft green grass, the fresh smell filled my nose and relaxed my body, I closed my eyes and soaked in the tranquil atmosphere. Just as I was about to yell hi to everyone I spotted hinata chatting to her girl friends. My heart went nuts and I began to grow nervous. This isn't like me at all, just walk over to everyone like you normally do and everything will be fine. Slowly my feet moved towards the large group

"Hey guys" I waved trying to act natural. They waved back and I knew she was looking at me. I sat with the guys like I normally do and began to eat my lunch I had an instant beef ramen cup, but I couldn't enjoy it becasue she was close to me. I just remembered something, what if I added to her worrys with her getting between.

" Naruto are you okay" neji spoke up and I began to wonder if he knew about it.

" Actually neji can I talk to you in private for a minute" he looked confused but he agreed. We walked down the field a bit until they wouldn't be able to hear us, I sat down on the grass and he followed my action.

"So what's up?" Neji questioned

"Does anything happen at home with hinata?" He looked at me completely puzzled.

" No, why would there?"

" Well because... I found... I keep seeing loads of scratches and bruises on her and wondered.." he stood up

"And you thought that our step dad might be doing it, well your wrong he maybe grumpy sometimes but he is actually a nice and caring person he wouldn't dare hurt anyone! I can't believe you Nauto, did hinata give you the idea?"

" No it was just a theory I came up with" my head dropped down as I thought about everything he didn't know and how hinata must feel.

" Well sorry to bother you neji, we should keep this to ourselves though" luckly he agreed and we went and joined everyone else.

I finished my ramen and chucked it into the bin. Hinata is the only thing on my mind ever since... Maybe I should talk to her about it. No I better leave her for now.

Well what do you think bet you weren't expecting that lol. What did you think. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait I've been really ill but im good now. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.


	6. confession

Hey guys hope your enjoying my story. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I don't own naruto or any characters accept hinatas step dad unfortunately :(.

I still can't believe what happened today, it was so crazy and I still can't get her of off my mind. "Naruto! Pay attention" my head shot up from my desk to see an angry teacher in front of me, he glared at me for a couple of minutes then he just walked down the stairs and to the front of the class and carried on explaining the task. My head dropped back down as I thought about what I had done and how I was going to fix it. Wait a minute how do I know she didn't like it, maybe she feels the same way I do, I mean she did kiss back, yeah I should ask her. Ah but I'm too nervous. I think I was making strange noises while thinking because some people were staring at me; I just smiled and put my head down pretending to work. Man why won't this lesson finish its taking forever. Finally it's lunch, now to find hinata. I picked my bag up and went down the hard wooden stairs towards the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" My feet dragged on the floor to a halt. I slowly turned my head around to the white haired man.

"Yes pervy sage" his eye twitched

"I need a word with you about your work today"

"But. ."

" SIT" I instantly sat down in front of the perv.

Come on hurry up with the lecture I need to speak with hinata before I change my mind. My leg shook up and down with impatience and he noticed.

"Ok, as punishment I'm giving you extra homework" he held out a piece of paper. I quickly grabbed it of off him and stuffed it into my bag, and jumped out of my seat and ran for the door.

"Thanks"

He wasted 10 minutes of my time. I ran through all the yellow halls and out of the glass door leading to our tree. My feet were burning as the sun hit them; the grass was soft just like her li... Man I have to stop thinking about that. She was sitting under the tree like she usually does but this time she looked different she looked more beautiful than usual. I reached the tree panting like an idiot.

"Oh hey Naruto we wondered where you were" choji said while eating.

"Yeah umm jiraiya kept me back" they nodded and carried on eating. My heart raced as I began to walk over to hinatas, I gulped as I thought of what I should say.

"Ummm hinata, can... Can I speak to you please" she nodded and smiled. We walked away from the others and sat down near a flower patch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ummm well it's about what happened at the nurses office" Her face went red and her eyes widened. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I...I just wanted to know if... you... liked it?" There I said it that was so hard to say.

Hinatas POV

Did he really just ask me that, of course I like it in fact I loved it.

"Ummm... I... Did like it, did... you?" I saw his face light up and a smile emerged on his face.

"Yeah I did" he smiled at me, I so wish he would kiss me again, when his lips touched mine it was like I was sent to a whole other world of bliss. He began to lean forward towards me and my heart raced, his face was inches away from mine but he stopped.

"Is it okay"

I giggled and nodded. He smiled back at put his hands on my cheeks and stroked them with his thumb, he moved his lips closer to mine and he closed the gap, my whole body relaxed in his arms as our lips moved together, they were so soft and warm and they sent me to a whole other world. He broke apart and I returned to reality, his ocean blue eyes stared into my lilac ones and it was like I was looking into heaven, the sun hit his face and it made his eyes sparkle, I swear I was melting.

"I think we should get back to the others, we've been gone a while" his hands were still on my face and I liked the feel of them, it was like they belonged there. He nodded his head and slowly removed his hands from my face.

"let's get back to the herd then" Naruto said in a sarcastic voice and I giggled.

We began to walk back across the field to the huge tree, this day couldn't get any better, the guy I've been in love with for years has finally noticed me and actually kissed me, but does he love me? I was about to say something but I felt something on my hand, his fingers entwined with mine and he held my hand tight, but not so tight that it hurt. My heart raced but I didn't let it over whelm me, I squeezed his hand slightly and I saw a smile slowly appear on his face. We walked hand in hand towards the tree and I began to panic, Neji can be very protective sometimes. As we joined back up with the rest of our friends I heard a couple of boys wolf whistle.

"hey Naruto when did you and hinata start going out!"

My cheeks began to feel hot and I knew I was blushing, my eyes turned towards Naruto and he had a slight blush as well. He just rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. I looked over to neji and he was giving Naruto a death glare. His eyes slowly moves towards me, I gave him my cutest puppy eyes and I saw his face grow softer, his eyes darted over to Naruto then back to me, he sighed and looked away in defeat. My grip on his hand loosened and I pulled my hand out of his. He looked surprised but realised why when his eyes gazed over to neji his eyes widened but he just smiled awkwardly at him but his eyes just narrowed.

The rest of the day went great. I am now waking home with naruto and his large hands engulfed my small ones. The wind was chilly but because naruto was near I felt warm. We reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow naruto" he smiled at me

"Yeah see you tomorrow "

He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my body, my heart raced but I loved him being close to me. His lips touched my forehead and his withdrew from our embrace. He began walking away waving goodbye to me. I waved back and turned towards my door. When I walked into my house the warmth hit me and the smell of roast dinner filled me nose. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about narutos soft lips on mine.

"Hi hinata how wa... okay whats happened?" She turned round to me with her arms crossed.

" W-what do you mean n- nothings happened just normal school day" she gave me one of those yea right looks.

"Then why are you blushing and stuttering" I felt my face heat up even more.

"Ummm because..." I couldn't think of anything to get out of it.

" Ah ha I knew it whos the lucky boy, come on you can tell me" I sighed, im a really bad lier.

" I-it's n-naruto " she squealed and hugged me.

" I'm so happy for you" I couldn't help but smile at her.

" Mum I smell burning" she instantly got up at the speed of light and ran into the kitchen.

The oven door swung open and a huge cloud of dark smoke rose up to the ceiling and spread throughout the kitchen. I began to panic as the smoke reached the fire alarm, dad is always asleep at this time and if he gets woken up me and mum are going to get it. My eyes scanned for the nearest towl and ran towards it and began waving it around the alarm but it was to late and the alarm rang through the whole house. We both looked at each other in worry as we heard movement coming from upstairs, mum quickly began to try and fix the burnt chicken out but it was no use it was too burnt and couldn't be fixed. He began to walk downstairs and I began to feel sick, I calmed myself by think of naruto but I wished he was here with me. His face looked like pure evil as he took his last step down the stairs, he glared over to the burnt food and I saw his hands turn into a fist, I knew what he was about to do, as if my body moved by its self I ran over to mum and got in front of her. His fist flew into my gut and I couldn't breath for a minute all I heard was mums crys and my heart thumping.

" It wasn't her fault" I managed to say as my gut throbbed. He stood there with the same evil glare.

"I made her stop doing dinner to... talk to her" I could hardly breath but I managed to take the blame away from my mum.

"Then you will pay the price" I closed my eyes as the first blow hit my arm and sent me flying to the ground.

My vision was growing blurry but I had to stay awake otherwise he would start on mum. I got back up onto my feet but was instantly punched back down with a blow to my chest, that knocked the breath out of me and I couldn't breath. My eyes gazed over to my mum and I saw her began to run towards him and I screamed.

" Nooooo!" She stoped right behind him but his eyes never left me. With a sudden kick of his leg backwards my mum went flying into the sofa and passed out, out of love I got up and ran towards mum straight past him.

"Mum... mum wake up"

As I was about to get up I got pulled to the ground by my hair, he lifted me up by my hair and dropped me straight to the floor and I passed out.

Im so so so so so so so sorry for not posting ive had so many exams I haven't been able to write my story. So sorry hope you can forgive me. I will try to write more from now on.


	7. First Date

Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying this story. So lets see what will happen to hinata. Oh and if your confused when you first start reading the chapter, just carry on reading and you will find out everything. sorry for not posting for ages,

Disclaimers: I don't own naruto or any characters accept hinatas step dad unfortunately. :(

* * *

The sound of a loud bell rang through my ears, I groaned and opened my eyes, my eyes gazed over to the alarm clock that disturbed my sleep. I moved my arm and reached out to the clock and flicked the switch and the noise stopped. I slowly sat up and pulled the covers of off me, the cold pierced my legs but I continued and dragged my legs out of bed. The sun seeped through my curtains and blinded my eyes, I used my hand to shield my eyes, I stood up and the soft carpet caressed my tired feet as I walked towards my blue bathroom door . My bright yellow hair was everywhere, I reached for the comb and hair gel and began to sort the big mess out. I combed my hair first and then added the gel to spike up my hair. Now that that's done I need to pee. The flush of the toilet rang through the room, I washed my hands and left. I rummaged through my draws looking for something suitable to wear.

Hinata POV

My head still hurt from last night but I had to get up I couldn't miss my date. I dragged my aching body out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, I began feeling sick as I undressed and walked into the shower, my vision grew blurry as I washed my hair, my head felt like it was spinning I tried to fight it off but it overwhelmed me and I passed out. My eyes shot open and sick poured out of my mouth, I coughed and all of the sick went down the drain. After that strange event I felt fine and carried on have my shower, I wrapped my towl around me and walked out of the bathroom. The floor was warm when I stepped into my room which dried my feet quickly, I grabbed another towel from my cupboard and began drying out my hair. I looked through my wardrobe for a nice dress to wear, the only annoying thing is that I have to wear a cardigan to hide all of the cuts and bruises. All I could think about was naruto, my heart raced as I thought about him. I picked out a purple summer dress, it had lace at the top and had a lighter purple ribbon at the bottom, I quickly slipped into the dress, it felt nice over my skin. My phone started to vibrate on the bed so I went over and picked it up, it was a message from sakura,

" Hey me and the girls are going to hang out later, want to join us?" I wish I didn't have to let her down but I already have plans, so I just told her that I have stuff on today and can't make it.

I looked through my draws and picked out a cream long sleeved cardigan and put it on over my dress.

The time had flown by and it was nearly time for me to leave, mum already knows about today so she said she would cover for me. It was time to go, I put my sandals on my feet and opened the door quietly making sure not to wake up dad, and I dashed out the door to our meeting place.

Naruto's POV

All was done and I was just about to leave when I saw my wallet on the table

"Can't forget that" I thought to myself and I placed it into my rucksack

I walked out the door and breathed in the cool fresh air, the sun was out and the sky was blue, and the day was still going to get better. A thought ran through my head as I walked to my destination.

" Do I truly love her?" I guess that's what date's are for, to see if your supposed to be together. But I just don't want to hurt her. I had almost forgot where I was going and i realized I was at our meeting point, I leant against the wall and waited for her to arrive.

A sweet smell filled my nose and I knew it belonged her, I looked to my right and saw my blue haired friend walking towards me in her beautiful summer dress, she looked so elegant and beautiful, she was now in front of me and I only just realised I was still staring.

"Is everything ok naruto" she said with a caring tone. I snapped out of my daze and smiled.

" Yeah everything is fine, you look great by the way,"

" T-thanks, you look nice too"

There was a silence for a couple of minutes so I decided to speak up.

" Well lets go then hinata" she smiled and nodded. I lightly grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers. We walked hand in hand down the path. She looked at me curiously and I wondered what she was thinking.

" What's in the rucksack " she asked.

"Ah that, you will have to wait and see" I wanted her to enjoy today so I planned out some things to do. We continued to walk down the long path.

" So where are we going" she said curiously

"You will have to wait and see on that one too"

She pouted a bit but I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm surprised she even said yes to going out with me today, when I asked her I sounded like such an idiot.

~flashback~

It's nearly the end of lunch, I have to do it now while we are alone. I looked over at her and her head turned and our eyes locked, I was in a daze for a couple of minutes but snapped out of it.

" Hey ummm hinata c-can I ask you s-something?" Urg I stuttered she must think i'm an idiot.

She smiled and replied " yeah, sure ask away"

" ummm would you... like to..."

"Hey! Hinata, Naruto" i glared at our friend as she ran towards us.

"Hinata before i forget do you want to come round mine with the rest of us girls for a sleepover next weekend, it would have been this week but i have to go away with my parents"

Hinata smiled at Ino and nodded "Yeah i would love to come round, as long as its no bother"

Ino tutted "if it was a bother i wouldn't have asked" they both laughed and started to talk girl rubbish. My patience was growing thin as they started to talk about their nails and hair. All i want to do is ask hinata on a date is that so much to ask. I can't take it anymore

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO ASK HINATA OUT ON A DATE!" oh crap, thats so not how i wanted her to find out

They both stared at me in shock, the ino gave me a sly look and began to back away.

"i'll leave you two lovebirds alone, talk to you later hinata" she didnt move a muscle she just stood there in shock, i waved my hand in front of her face and she blinked a couple of times before looking at me.

"so will you?" she smiled and hugged me.

"yes i would love to" i couldn't stop smiling after that.

~end of flashback~

I was such an idiot, but on the bright side she said yes anyway so all I need to do is make sure this goes well.

We reached the place and I stopped and she looked at me then looked around, she smiled and began to walk ahead

"This was where we first came to hang out together, you really put a lot of thought into this, this means so much"

A huge weight lifted of my sholders, I was worried she was going to hate the idea. We walked over to the swings and sat side by side.

"I bet I can swing higher than you"

" Not a chance naruto"

My feet pushed of the ground and I began to swing higher and higher the breeze was nice against my face and the sun warmed my body, the fresh smell of flowers filled my nose and relaxed me. In the corner of my eye I saw that she was higher than me. Damn it I won't be beaten, I pushed of harder but she was still higher than me.

" Okay you win hinata"

" Yeah I did, hahaha"

" Hahaha"

We both laughed for a while and enjoyed ourselves on the other stuff in the park. Then I remembered the stuff I packed in my bag,

" Oh yeah, do you want to see whats in the bag"

she looked at me and nodded her head. I reached over to the side off me and unzipped the bag, my hand grabbed a small round, soft box and pulled it out.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands"

when she did I placed it in her hands and opened the top and face it towards her.

" you can open your eyes now"

She slowly opened her eyes and she looked closely inside.

Hinata POV

Inside the little purple box, was a cute little glass bear holding a red glass rose. The bear was on top of loads of silk, inside the lid was a message " Hinata, i'm so glad i have met you and been able to see what a great girl you are, would you make my life complete by officially becoming my girlfriend"

Did i really just read that, he asked me to be... his girlfriend, i lifted my head up to see him blushing while rubbing the back of his head, the joy in me just burst out in tears and i jumped up and ran into his arms.

"i take that as a yes then" he chuckled a bit, and i nodded. He lifted up my chin and kissed me gently on the lips. He wiped the tears at the bottom of my eyes away and i got up of off him and sat down. The grass was soft and the air was sweet, I took a deep breath and the same thought ran through my brain, I'm Naruto's girlfriend it hadn't quite sunk in yet. Naruto reached into his bag again and took out a big box with loads of layers. I looked at him with curious eyes and I could tell he knew I wanted to know what it was.

"This is our lunch, I made it... with the help of my mum"

he smiled and opened the top lid and the smell of sausages and rice mixed with different sauces.

"smells good"

" I just hope it tastes good to"

he handed me a pair of chopsticks and I took them from his soft hands. My stomach growled and I held it in embarrassment and stared at my knees. I looked up and naruto had gotten closer and was holding a small sausage with his chopsticks in front of me.

"Open wide" he chuckled a bit, and I slowly opened my mouth, he gently placed the food in my mouth and the smokey flavour made my taste buds dance.

"Wow this tastes great"

" good now my turn to eat"

He lifted all the layers of off each other and placed them in between us. We both ate until we were full, but there was still one layer left. He saw my curious eye and lifted the lid, inside was little chocolate cakes that look like they belonged in Heaven, they had white chocolate sprinkled on top with a little chocolate button in the middle of each one. I stared at them for a while before looking up at naruto.

"Why don't you eat one they look nice if I do say so my self" I nodded and grabbed my chopsticks. I picked one of the cakes up and brought it up to my lips the sweet smell filled my nose which made me want it even more, I placed it into my mouth and when I bit into it a sweet chocolate sauce exploded out and it felt like I was in chocolate heaven.

" Is it nice"

" They are great, I really appreciate you going to all this effort for me" I bowed my head

" No need to thank me, It's no bother at all, I actually enjoyed making it all"

He smiled and I smiled back. We finished our food and naruto put the boxes back into his bag. He stood up and reached out his hand for mine, I placed my small hand in his big hands and he helped me up.

" There is just one more place I want to show you, I found it by accident one day" he grabbed my hand and we began to walk through the park and into the forest. We walked along the walkway until he pointed to the right, I could see some yellow, Blue and pink dots in the distance, I didnt get a chance to think about what they were because naruto had begun walking again towards the colourful dots. As we got closer they began to look less like dots and more like flowers. We stepped out of the forest and into a huge flower field, there was every type of flower you could imagine there, colours were everywhere and the smell of all the different flowers was overwhelming, it was like a whole other world, beyond all the flowers you could see a river peacefully flowing by with the sun shining on its waters.

" Wow this place is incredible, I never would have imagined such a place to exist"

" I know, that was my first thought when I first spotted it"

" Thanks for this day it's been the most fun I've had in ages"

I waited for a reply but when I looked over I saw him coming towards me with his arms open, he pulled me into an embrace and his smell relaxed my body, I wish I could stay here forever.

* * *

Im so so so so so so so sorry for not posting for ages, I feel so bad. Ive had so much on that ive not been able to post, like new family members and weddings and my exams, which I've finished now so yay. Again sorry, I will post either this week or next. Please review there the only thing that keep this story going. And I thought I should make this a nice chapter consider the others have been sad.


	8. Investigation Begins

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Nice to know some people think I'm stupid and want to bash my head in, nice isn't it. Well to those who like the story keep reading for those who don't, why are you reading?

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own naruto or any of the characters accept hinatas step dad and Jonathan. (Btw that is my real uncle he is a police officer but not the chief though)

* * *

Yesterday was amazing, I'm so glad I asked her out on a date, it was so fun and she seemed to enjoy herself so now I have to help her so that she never has to suffer again, I have to stop that ass of a step dad. Let's see, what have I done so far, well I've already called my uncle Jonathan he is the chief policeman so he should be able to sort things out subtly. I can't let her know I'm meddling until the end and I have to get her to see what he is doing is wrong, she thinks she deserves to be punished for little accidents but no one does, I will save her and her mum from him even at the cost of my life. Next thing to do is to find out what his name is and find some background information on him.

I gazed down at my watch at noticed it was time for me to visit Hinata, I grabbed my phone of the counter and shoved it into my pocket, I slipped my shoes on and walked out of the house. The cold hit my face as I walked on the hard at stony path; it wasn't long until I reached hinata's house, I walked up the stairs leading to her door and tapped on the door with knuckles. My heart raced as I just realised that the man could come to the door and beat the living crap out of me. When I heard the quiet little voice that called out

"Who is it?"

I was relieved, I replied that it was me and she opened the door with a smile on her face, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I just was heading to this way, so I thought I would come and see how you were doing"

"Thanks, I'm fine…. I r-really enjoyed our date yesterday" a blush formed on her face and I couldn't help but smile at her shyness.

"yeah I really enjoyed it as well, maybe we can do it again"

"yes, I would really like that"

I smiled at her " Its a date then"

Oh crap I almost forgot what I came here to do.

" just a random question, I realised that I dont even know your step dads name"

" Oh I never really thought to tell you, his name is Clive Harrison"

I almost burst out laughing the name sounded so stupid for such a tough guy.

"Oh okay then, thanks, well I have to get going im meeting a friend soon"

I wrapped my arms around her and said goodbye. Once she closed the door I headed towards the cafe we agreed to meet at. The walk felt long because it was cold and I forgot my coat, and a bird nearly craped on my head. I reached the cafe and searched for my uncle, he was seated near the back with his laptop in front of him, I made my way over to him and sat opposite him,

"Naruto my boy, how have you been"

"I've been good, you?" He nodded

" So down to business, who is this guy that needs sorting out"

" His name is Clive Harrison " a smile appeared on his face as I told him the name.

He typed the name into his laptop and his ugly mug popped up onto the screen.

"Is that him?" I nodded and he clicked on his face and loads of information on the guy popped up.

" So this guy has had 5 different wifes and they all had daughters..."

His eyes grew wide as he read more.

"All his wife's and there daughters were all reported... dead, it seems like he beats all his wifes and there daughters to death, but the sons of his past wife's never died and none ever reported any kind of abuse from Clive"

" That bastard, I have to get them out before he kills them too" I went to stand up but he grabbed my arm, I looked at him and he shook his head.

"There's no point in charging in there, it will only make things worse and you might get hurt too"

"I dont care about myself, I only want to protect her, do you know how hard it's been to not beat that guy and save her!"

"If you really want to protect her then calm your arse down, and wait for us to do our job" as much as i hated the idea I sat back down.

" Fine, but if she gets killed I'm blaming you" he closed his eyes and nodded.

" It also says that he has never been accused of the murder of any of his wifes or daughters, either they were blind or they were just stupid"

" People need to learn how to do there job properly" now I was in a bad mood. He gave me a glare but I just ignored it.

" Okay well that's all the important information on him, so we will get to work ASAP"

A grunt managed to escape my mouth. We talked for a while longer then we realized it was getting late so we said our goodbyes and I left for home. As I was walking home I took a deep breath in and tried to calm down, but I didn't work I just got more worked up at the thought of him hurting hinata or even kil... NO that wont happen I wont let it happen.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while since I've posted but this was quite hard to write. I had the plan in my head just didn't know how to put it down. Well hope you liked this chapter and please if you have a problem with my story I would prefer you to say it nicer please thanks.


	9. New Plan

Hey guys. Sorry about the last chapter being short it was because I didn't want to reveal too much in one chapter and I didn't want something to happen in that chapter either.

DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS JUST CLIVE UNFORTUNATELY. Oh and you have to check out my friends story called rapture fleet it's great.

Finally I'm home; it feels like I've been out for days. I trudged over to the sofa and collapsed on the soft and cold seat, all the aches eased up and I suddenly realised how hungry I was, so I got back up and trudged over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I was about reach for a sausage roll when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I sighed and lifted my phone out of my pocket I gazed at the screen to see it was my uncle, I immediately answered the phone.

"Naruto I have some bad news"

"What's happened?"

"We are not allowed to do anything about your girl until we have evidence, because he is seen innocent on all the other cases, and they said we can't just take your word for it, even though I'm the chief it's a group decision and they also said if she wanted help she would call in herself, sorry naruto"

I was in too much shock and too angry to say anything at that moment.

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN! IF YOU DONT DO ANYTHING THEN I WILL, THANKS FOR NOTHING!"

I hung up the phone in fury; he's good for nothing I swear. Who needs him anyway, I will rescue her by myself, I don't know how mind but I will.

HINATAS POV

"MUM! No don't leave me"

I crawled up to her and pain shot through my body, but I don't care I have to stop the bleeding. Once I reached her blood was pouring out of her where the knife had pierced through her skin. She touched my face with her hand.

"Just leave me, you need to leave before he comes back and hurts you"

Tears poured down my face, does she really expect me to leave her to bleed to death.

"I'm not going anywhere; I need to call the ambulance"

She grabbed my hand, I looked at her and she closed her eyes and shook her head ever so slightly.

"They can't save me now, it has hit a vital spot, and it's too late... I'm sorry it looks like I'm leaving too, I love you don't you forget it, goodbye hinat..."

Her eyes close and her hand fell beside her.

"NOO MUM! You can't leave me here, I p-promised dad I would look after you, don't leave me"

I flew up from my bed and tears where streaming down my face, I sighed with relief as I realised it was all a bad dream. I seem to be having bad dreams lately, oh well at least I woke up on time.

Now here comes the hard part, I had got dressed and washed up and was now heading downstairs to ask my dad if I was allowed to go round Ino's for a sleepover, I took in a deep breath and walked over to him,

"Good morning sir"

He smiled at me, I almost freaked out, he never smiles at me,

"Good morning darling you okay"

"I'm fine thank you, how are you this morning"

"I am great thanks for asking"

"I was just wondering, would I be able to go round my friend's house for a sleepover, it will just be us girls. Please"

I bowed in front of him,

"Of course you can sweetie"

Okay this is so weird but who am I to complain.

"Thank you sir, would you like some tea?"

He nodded, so I made my way into the kitchen and made his usual tea. After I done that I got my phone out of my pocket and text Ino saying I could come round hers, she replied and said she would pick me up in an hour.

The stairs squeaked a bit as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, I opened my door and got a bag out of the closet, I packed my pyjamas, school uniform, wash stuff, phone charger and everything else I needed and zipped the bag up. That took me about 30 minutes so only 30 more until I get to see all my friends. I went back down with my bag and placed it down where no one could trip over it, Ino's house is quite far away so I decided to make a drink for the trip and plus its hot today,

"Hinata"

I turned around to see my mum, she looked puzzled,

"Yes mum"

"What's with the bag?"

"I'm sleeping round Ino's; remember I asked you about it a while back"

"Oh yeah I remember, well have fun and don't stay up to late"

She smiled and walked over to dad, I continued making my drink and started to think of all the fun I will be having.

The door bell rung and I knew it had to be Ino; I walked quickly but quietly to the door and opened it to see my smiling blond haired friend,

"You ready hinata?"

"Yea I will just go get my bag and I'll meet you in the car"

She nodded and walked back to the car, I went in and swung the bag over my shoulder,

"I'm now off to Ino's"

Mum came over and hugged me goodbye, Clive stood up with a smile on his face and came over and hugged me, it shocked me a bit but it was nice, I wonder why he is in such a good mood, I'll ask mum later.

The car was hot, but it started to get cooler as we drove along the roads, I rolled down my window and so did Ino.

"So Ino, who else is coming,

"Well there is me, you, Sakura, Tenten and Temari"

"All the girls then"

"Yeah, everyone is already there so you're the last one to arrive, oh and my parents are on holiday for their anniversary so we have the place to ourselves"

I just smiled, closed my eyes and enjoyed to cold air entering in through the window

After about an hour we arrived at Ino's house, it was out in the countryside, her house was huge, and it had a big fountain just before the house. The house has three stories and each one was like a house. I stepped inside and it was huge but it didn't feel empty it felt really warm and friendly.

"The rest of them are in the living room"

She pointed to a door to the right, I walked in to the room and I spotted everyone on the large, leather corner sofa watching a cinema sized screen, the walls were painted a soft cream colour and the carpet is a red colour. I walked over to the sofa and they all noticed me.

"Hey hinata"

I smiled and waved at Sakura.

"Don't be shy come sit down, were watching a film"

So I did what they said and sat down, a huge smile appeared on my face as I realised what film they were watching, it was spirited away.

"I love spirited away, it's a great film" they all agreed and we waited for Ino to come sit down. She came in and the smell of sweet popcorn filled the room, she had brought 3 bowls of popcorn in for us all to share, Tenten presses the play button and we all got extra comfy as the film started.

Naruto's POV

Why? Why can't they do anything? Don't they care that two helpless woman are in danger. That's it I'm just going to go round there and save them myself, if he answers the door I'll just knock him out. I stormed out of the house; I didn't give my parents any chance to say anything.

My fist tapped on the door, I felt like kicking the door down but decided against it. As the door opened I noticed that it was hinatas mum,

"Oh hello there naruto, if you're looking for hinata I'm afraid she has gone to Ino's for a sleepover"

An idea popped into my head that may just work,

"Okay sorry to bother you" I bowed in respect and quickly left to put my plan into action. I knew deep down I wouldn't have been able to save them by myself, this plan is sure to work as long as Hinata does as she's told.

The buttons clicked as I pressed each number on my phone.

"Hello"

"Hello, Ino I need a big favour" I heard her sigh

"What do you need Naruto?"

"I need you to keep Hinata at yours until I tell you"

"Why what's going on?" she sounded worried

"I can't tell you, but it's a matter of life or death" there was a long silence.

"Sorry had to leave the room so I didn't disturb everyone else, now I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on!"

"Fine but you can't let Hinata know that you know"

"Okay now tell me"

I told her everything, how hinata and her mum gets beaten, everything.

"I don't know what to say, poor hinata, she always seems so happy and peaceful, who would have ever guessed, okay I will do everything I can, looks like we won't be going to school tomorrow if we do she will leave after"

"Thanks Ino, only tell the others if you have to, okay"

"Yeah okay"

"I'm going to sort things out over here, bye"

We both hung up and I went back home.

Hinatas POV

A yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched, the film had just ended and I always need to stretch after a long film. We had eaten all the popcorn, I just wonder who Ino was talking to, oh well at least she got to see the end of the film, it's so sad yet happy at the same time, I wish she would have stayed with Haku as well as got her parents back.

"Did you all enjoy the film" Ino asked us all

We all nodded and she smiled at us,

"I have an idea how about we skip school tomorrow, my parents aren't here and nothing important is going on tomorrow"

All the girls thought about it but I can't I will get in trouble if I skip a day of school.

"Umm... Ino I don't think that's a good idea, I will get in trouble if I skip school, you know that they call in if you miss school"

"That's okay we will get Naruto's parents to call in sick for you, everything will be okay"

"I agree with hinata I will be in deep trouble if I miss school"

At least someone is on my side, but Ino looks troubled by something.

"Sakura, I sent you a text"

She got out her phone,

"Why couldn't you have just tol…?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, she handed her phone to Temari, she had the same expression on her face as Sakura, she then passed it on to Tenten, I waited for my turn but Tenten chucked it back to Ino.

"I agree let's stay here tomorrow"

Everyone else agreed, I didn't get a say they all said if there staying so am I, what are they hiding from me?

After they all decided that, Ino suggested we all go up to her room and play truth or dare, I'm pretty scared at what they are going to make me say or do.

We all got up stairs and Ino led us to her room, when I stepped in I stood there in awe, she had a big diamond chandelier and the room was huge, she had a giant walk in closet, her own bathroom that literally had a bath the size of a regular swimming pool, her bed was hanging of the celling so that when you sat on it, it rocked. The floor was so soft you could sleep on it,

"You can come in hinata" she laughed a bit after she said that.

I stepped forward some more and stopped when she started pulling beds from the wall,

"These will be your beds for tonight, pick whatever one you like" I thought to myself 'wow, this girl has it good'

I placed my bag next to a bed and sat on it, I almost melted when I sat on it, and it is so soft that you just sink into it. My eyes were getting heavy just sitting on it,

"I think hinata should go first" why me?

"O-okay, I choose truth"

They all huddled up and I heard them whispering, they broke apart and looked at me, Temari opened her mouth

"Are you and Naruto going out?" As soon as she said that my face began to heat up,

"Well... Y-yes we a-are" they all squealed

" What was your first date like" they all got closer so they could here. I told them everything he done and all that he gave me, they all really liked the field of flowers with the river part.

We all had our turn, I always chose truth because I'm too shy to do anything stupid in front of anyone. Sakura had to dance around the house while Ino recorded it and Tenten had to pretend to be a chicken. The time went quick and now it was time to sleep. I was actually looking forward to sleeping on such a comfortable bed. We all got changed in the same room, I felt really uncomfortable when they all commented on my boob size. I climbed into the bed and I sunk into it slightly, it caressed my body and I nearly fell asleep as soon as I got into it.

They all started talking about guys and anime and other stuff, I was so tired that I fell asleep half way through their conversation.

Well what do you think, I have a really good idea for the end so make sure you read it. There will be a sequel to this story so look out for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	10. Hinata's life at risk

**Hey guys im so so so so so sorry about late update I've been on holiday so I've not had a lot of time to write. Please forgive me! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Clive: aren't you forgetting something? **

**Get lost you evil son of a... hey! Get back here im going to beat your ass and see how u like it.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto. GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

My eyes shot open as I realised something was touching my arm I jolted a bit as I saw a face looking at me all the fear left as I realised it was just Ino.

"Time to wake up sleepy everyone is downstairs having breakfast"

I smiled and slowly got out of bed. For once I actually had a good night's sleep it was great. When I looked at the purple fluffy clock on the wall I realised how long I had actually slept in. It was eleven o clock I feel embarrassed now; they must think im really lazy or something. I quickly got changed into one of my floral print dresses and put my hair up in a high ponytail with some little bits of hair trailing down either side of my face.

Because I was in such a rush I forgot about putting any make up but I didn't realise until I walked downstairs and everyone stared at me in pure shock. My eyes widened and I instantly shoved my face into my hands and ran upstairs before anyone could say a thing.

Footsteps echoed through the room, but I didn't look up, I kept my face down on the soft bed. A hand gently touched my back which made me jump a little.

"Hinata, it's okay we don't care about how you look. All we care about is your safety"

I looked up at her.

"What do you mean safety? I'm completely fine."

They all looked at each other and the fear in me grew, did they know?

"Uhhh w-well if you're hurt then that means you're not..."

I trusted him. He betrayed me and told them.

"He told you didn't he?"

They all stared at me in silence until Tenten opened her mouth.

"What are you on about Hinata?"

"Naruto, he told you and that's why you wanted to stay home... you weren't planning on letting me go were you?"

"W-we uhh... we're sorry Hinata" Ino said sounding defeated

"If I don't return home, who knows what will happen to my mum. You have to let me go"

"We can't, we are just all going to have to trust Naruto"

"But Naruto doesn't know what he will do"

They all went silent and looked at the floor.

For the rest of the day I stayed upstairs in that room. They all tried to get me out or have something to eat but I stayed silent and they eventually gave up. I picked my phone up and looked at the time, it was 4pm. If I don't get home soon something bad is going to happen. My eyes scanned the room to make sure I was alone. I quietly got off of the bed and grabbed my bag then slowly made my way over to the window. There where some vines that I could climb down if I was careful enough. I quickly opened the window and slowly lowered myself out of the window and onto the vines. My heart raced as I climbed down, with every step I took I worried more about my mother. I landed softly on the ground and began to run to the bus stop. _I'm coming mum, please be okay..._

**Hinata's mum POV**

"Don't worry she'll be back any second now" I couldn't help but shake as he stepped closer to me

"She should have been home two hours ago" his voice was full of pure anger and it turned my blood cold.

"Why don't I get you some tea and then I'll call her" I smiled at him to try and calm him down

"Fine just be quick with the tea" he walked off and sat in his armchair.

My hands shook as I switched the kettle on and got everything ready in the mug. As soon as the kettle was done I quickly poured the boiling water into the mug and the poured the milk in. I stirred it quickly then removed the teabag from the mug and placed it into the bin.

My legs felt weak as I walked over to him. He looked up at me as if I was nothing more than dirt. I placed the tea on the table next to him and he picked it up angrily and took a sip. He spat it out and glared at me in pure hate. My whole body went cold and I couldn't breathe. He chucked the mug at me and I screamed out in pain as the hot liquid burned my skin. I fell to the ground and watched him in fear as he stormed into the kitchen.

As soon as I saw him I got up as fast as I could and ran for the door. I almost grabbed the handle but I got pulled away before I could pull it.

"You can't escape!" His voice was cold and it turn my skin to ice.

I pushed myself away from him and tried to run away. But it was useless. He caught me and pinned me to the floor. The blade in his hand shook as he tightened his grip on. I grabbed his arm and pushed up with all my might to stop the blade from piercing my skin.

My arms were losing strength and I started to lose hope. Tears rolled down my cheeks as one thing went through my mind

"Sorry Hinata, looks like I have to leave too"

My arms gave out and I waited for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes and instantly cried.

"Hinata!"

She coughed up blood and fell to the side of me.

"Hinata no! Why? Why did you do that, you should have let me get hurt"

She looked at me weakly and it broke my heart.

"You can't die, I won't let you"

I heard the front door open and I knew it was Neji. He looked at us shocked and then ran over to us.

"What the hell happened?!"

**Neji's POV**

I looked at Clive and noticed the bloody knife in his hand. Suddenly I grew dangerously angry.

"YOU! You did this! How could you!" I punched him as hard as I could and he went flying into the coffee table and didn't move once he landed on the floor.

Naruto was right, why didn't I listen to him. This is all my fault. If I had would have listened to him.

Loud sirens snapped me out of my thought and paramedics came flooding into my house. The police followed closely after. I just stood there in shock as they examined my cousin. My eyes filled with tears as I thought of losing Hinata. All of a sudden Naruto came running in and over to Hinata.

"Hinata! No you can't die. You were supposed to still be at Ino's. You weren't supposed to get hurt" her hand weakly touched his face and wiped his tears…

"It's okay you tried" her hand fell to the ground and she stopped moving.

The paramedics quickly got her into the ambulance as well as her mum and Naruto. I wasn't allowed to leave because the police needed someone to explain. I instantly looked over to where Clive should have been but he was gone.

"He's gone! The guy that stabbed her has gone"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but it needs to end here, I promise the next one will be at least 3000 words. I should update soon. Please review and sorry for any mistakes. Sorry again for a late **


End file.
